Until You're Safe and Sound
by Prinzessin
Summary: Have the Ninja Storm Rangers come up against the one alien that can destroy the team?
1. The Enemy: Round One

Standard disclaimer.

A/N: Again, non-slash, it was also written in my pre-slash days. I've got most of it written, except for the middle (which is kinda important). The title comes from the song "Safe and Sound" by Sheryl Crow, yet something else that doesn't belong to me.

A/N2: I'm horrible with coming up with names, so I made the name for the alien (you knew there had to be an alien) quite obvious. It's actually kinda stupid, but I figured it wasn't the most essential detail. Also, I tried to avoid the Rocky and Bullwinkle puns, so if any did slip in, I didn't mean to. Not like there aren't a dozen puns (mostly bad) per episode of Ninja Storm. If you don't believe me, watch Pork Chopped.

This is set sometime between Scent of a Ranger and Brothers In Arms.

Chapter 1: The Enemy: Round One

"This is going to be sweet!" Dustin yelled back, since he had run ahead of the group.

"Dustin, will you please watch where you're going?" Tori called in response.

It was a bright, warm Saturday in Blue Bay Harbor, and this group of six was determined to enjoy the weather and each other's company. The picnic was Sensei's idea, but it was organized by Cam. And they had finally reached the point in the park that would make the best picnic spot. There were trees to lean against, but also a space for grilling and a field for a Frisbee game. Since they were in a city park, there was already a grill and picnic table set up. Shane and Hunter dropped the cooler that they were carrying on the ground next to the table, then sat on it. Tori dropped her backpack on the table, going over to see what Dustin was doing a few yards away. Blake and Cam put the smaller cooler down near the grill, then Blake sat on the bench by his brother and Shane.

"At least the weather's cooperating," Cam sighed as he dug through his own backpack to find the matches so he could start the grill.

No one wanted to mention their desire that Lothor cooperate as well, since that would jinx them. While they cooked, talked, drank, ate, joked, laughed and played Frisbee, no one worried about Lothor or anything else Ranger-related. It wasn't until toward the end of their picnic that all six morphers beeped, alerting their wearers that something was up.

"Go for Shane," he said, with everyone else hovering around him.

"There's an ugly alien not too far from where you guys are," CyberCam said.

"Lothor's aliens are always ugly, dude," Dustin commented as Shane signaled out.

"Ready?" Shane asked.  
  
"Ready," the other five chorused.

Once they were all in Ranger form, they quickly found the alien. They attacked, but were immediately sent flying back.

"Dude, a giant squirrel?" Dustin asked, getting to his feet.

"Lothor sure knows how to pick 'em," Shane replied as he surveyed the condition of the Rangers. Each were standing, all in a line. Except he noticed that Blake was standing a bit back, with Hunter positioned in front of him. He was about to question if Blake was alright when the alien pointed his sword at the two Thunder Rangers, beams coming from the sword's tip.

"Thunder shield!" each Thunder called, both just in time to reflect the beams back to where they came from.

"No fair!" the alien cried as he was hit with his own beams. The alien flew backwards several feet, onto his back.

But the alien quickly regained his original position.

"Let's put 'em together!" Shane called, with the Winds combining their weapons and the Thunders combining theirs.

When the Storm Striker and the Thunder Blaster were ready, Hunter and Shane called "Fire!" together. The pair of blasts swirled in the air, hitting the alien. The six Rangers stood, watch the fire die down with their visors open.

"Well, there's the obligatory scroll," Cam said, then called for the Samurai Star Chopper.

"It's Zord time," Shane called.

The Zords overpowered the Squirrel easily enough. The six victorious Rangers regrouped back at Ninja Ops.

"I trust everyone is well," Sensei said when the six appeared.

"Oh peachy," Blake said, sitting down by the table.

"You alright, lil' bro?" Hunter asked as he sat next to his brother.

"Feel a bit worked. Nothing to worry about," Blake answered.

"If you don't mind, I'll worry anyway. It's my job as big bro," Hunter said, then began checking Blake for injuries.

Blake rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. When Hunter was satisfied, he turned his attention back to the group.


	2. Return of an Old Foe

__

Standard disclaimer.

Chapter 2: Return of an Old Foe

"You all should get back to your daily lives," Sensei said, the six nodding in agreement.

"I'm hitting the track!" Dustin called, then looked over at the Bradleys. "You guys wanna come?"

"I'm for it," Blake replied, "Hunter?"  
  
"I'm always up for it," he answered.

The three raced out of the cave, not knowing what the other three had planned.   
  
"I'm going to the skatepark. Gotta keep my skills up, ya know?" Shane said, smiling.

"There probably aren't any good waves, so I'll keep you company. You coming, Cam?" Tori replied.

"No, thanks. I'll stay here and get some work done. The Zords were damaged a little."

The next day found the Rangers enjoying a free day in Blue Bay Harbor. Tori watched Shane at the skate park while Blake, Dustin and Hunter had to work. It was just after the store closed when their morphers went off.

"You need to get to the beach. An old foe is back. Cam's already on his way," CyberCam announced.

The two groups morphed, then went to the beach where they met up with Cam to find the alien. The group of six Rangers just stared at their newest opponent.

"I'm all for recycling, but this isn't funny," Dustin said when he saw the resurrected Squirrel.

"If he calls himself Super Squirrel, I may just have to start laughing," Tori commented, making a reference to the last time they face a resurrected foe.

"My name does not matter, all that matters is that I will destroy you all!" Squirrel yelled, running to attack the Rangers.

"Ninja Shadow Battle!" Blake called.

The shadow battle worked well, but not well enough. Although it did weaken the monster, it also weakened the Ranger team, especially Blake and Dustin. The two stayed back while the other Rangers battled the Squirrel. After a few minutes, the Rangers gathered together, several yards from the Squirrel.

"Ok, this isn't going so well," Hunter commented. "Any suggestions?"

"Thunder Blaster and Storm Striker?" Blake said.

"Let's put 'em together!" Shane called.

With the two weapons together and aimed, both Hunter and Shane called, "Fire!"

Two orbs of energy went straight to the alien, who was ready for it.

"Not this time," the Squirrel said, deflecting the two orbs back to the Rangers.

Six bodies flew through the air, with Hunter, Shane and Cam meeting the side of a cliff before crashing into the sand.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Dustin said as he slowly got to his feet.

Blake got to his knees, then looked back at Hunter, who was barely moving.

"Now you know what's in store for you. I will return, with reinforcements of my own!" the Squirrel taunted just before disappearing in a flash of light.

Dustin knelt by Shane, who was already sitting up. Tori was helping Cam to his feet while Hunter leaned against Blake for support as he tried to stand. The second that Hunter was on his feet, he dropped to his knees.

"Not good," he mumbled, leaning against Blake.

"Let's get back to Ops, I can look at him there," Cam said.

"I don't think he can ninja streak back," Blake replied, "He can't even stand."

"I'll have CyberCam teleport you both," Cam said.

Once back at Ninja Ops, Hunter was lying on the floor with Blake nearby. The Winds were sent home to rest with a promise that they would be called once Cam determined Hunter's condition.

"No more crashing into cliffs for you, bro," Blake commented as he watched Cam use some sort of scanner on his brother.

"Didn't mean to," Hunter replied, his voice soft.

Blake saw Hunter's eyes close, his brother groaning softly and shifting slightly.

"Bro, those eyes need to stay open," Blake said.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have the headache and nausea that I do," Hunter replied, his voice the same as before.

"He's still right," Cam said. "You have a concussion."

"Wonderful," Hunter muttered, turning his head so he could see Blake.

"There goes that wild night of partying you were looking forward to," Blake laughed.

Cam let the sarcastic comment go, just as Hunter did. "There goes any more alien battles for a few days," he added.

"No problem, don't want to move," Hunter replied.

Cam got to his feet, facing Blake. "With the obvious exception of his concussion, Hunter's fine. He just needs plenty of rest. And no sleeping for a while."

"Can he go in our room? I think he'd rather be in there than on this hard floor," Blake asked.

"No reason why he can't," Cam answered, moving to the Hunter's opposite side from where Blake was standing.

"And you don't need to tell me to keep an eye on him. I plan on keeping two on him," Blake added as he knelt by his brother's side.

"Floor bad, bed good," Hunter said.

Blake grinned down, "Scramble his brain and he gets all pushy."

Cam and Blake helped Hunter slowly get to his feet, then guided him into the bedroom that the brothers shared. They got Hunter into the bed nearest to the door, although it was Blake's. Cam turned the desk lamp near the bed on, turning out the lights to the room. Blake was seated on the bed by Hunter, with Cam lingering in the doorway.

"I'll come back in an hour to check up on you," Cam said to Hunter. Then he added to Blake, "He stays awake. If anything comes up, I'll be in the main room. Just yell."

Blake nodded just before Cam left, shutting the door behind him.

"So, bro, how am I going to keep you awake?" Blake asked, only receiving a roll of the eyes in response.


	3. List of Things Not to Do

__

Standard disclaimer.

Chapter 3: List of Things Not to Do

Sitting back in front of his computer, he contacted Shane, Dustin and Tori as promised with the verdict on Hunter's condition. Dustin and Tori took the news, extended get-well-soon wishes and that was it. Only Shane wanted to discuss it since he was the leader of the Rangers (although Hunter and Blake may voice a disagreement).

"Here's hoping that the Squirrel doesn't come back any time soon. It sounds like Hunter's going to need all the rest he can get."

"He does have a concussion, so I'd like him to stay as calm as possible for the next few days. Blake and Dustin have already said that they would talk to Kelly since he won't be working either."

"Lothor probably knows that Hunter's hurt," Shane sighed. "If he does, we'll be seeing that Squirrel too soon."

"And if I know Hunter, he'll want to be right in the middle of things. And him playing swordfight with that thing won't end well."

"You don't think he'd let you take his morpher as a precaution, do you?"

"Would you let anyone take yours?"

"That would happen over my dead body. Point taken."

"Anyway, even if I were to ask, Blake would be all over my case. And I have a feeling that little brother can be just as protective as big brother."

"Probably learned it from big brother."

"Probably did, but was well-served," Cam replied, referring to the troubled past the two Bradley brothers shared.

"I'll be by in the morning. Call me if anything happens."  
  
"Will do."

---

The next day came, finding three Wind ninjas training while Blake stayed with Hunter and Cam kept an eye out for any alien attacks.

When the alarm sounded, Cam found himself flanked by three ninjas. But it was the last two that joined him that made him react. He turned to see Blake standing with Hunter just behind him, his forearms resting on his little brother's shoulders.

"Hunter, you're not going anywhere," Cam pointedly said.

"I've already told him that," Blake replied.

"I just want to know what's going on," Hunter said.

Cam stood, pointing to the chair while staring at Hunter. There was no mistake what the wordless order was. Hunter sat in the chair, then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see the familiar hand that belonged to his brother.

"No morphing," was all Blake said before joining the others to morph and face the Squirrel.

Hunter watched the battle not go well. But the five soon returned when the Squirrel retreated. When Cam approached him, Hunter moved to stand, but Cam motioned for him to stay where he was. Blake sat by his brother while the other four were scattered around the room with Sensei on the console near Hunter.

"What is with that thing?" Shane asked. "It was kicking our butts, but retreated."

"Lothor is up to something," Hunter stated. "Although it's something I'd rather forget, I remember using this strategy, before…"

Hunter trailed off, not needing to finish the thought. He felt Blake lean against his leg, and he looked down, mussing his brother's hair slightly.

"Yeah, but what?" Dustin asked, breaking the silence.

"That's the 64-million-dollar question," Cam answered with a shrug.

"Maybe they're trying to lure Hunter out. They know he's hurt, maybe they want to take advantage of that," Blake suggested grimly.


End file.
